See With The Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a blind girl stumbles into the Mansion, she not only gains sight, but also love.


**Here's another story I came up with. I only own Jessica, Charles, and Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>See With The Heart<strong>

Jessica was lost as she tried to navigate with her striped cane in front of her, tapping the area around her so that she could know if she was going to come to a wall or the street.

The reason being that she was blind.

As a result, she was often picked on and others stayed away as if her blindness was a disease they would catch and they would purposely trip her and push her down.

Now, she felt herself come to what felt like a wrought-iron fence and followed it to an open gate. Curious, she went in, tapping her stick on the ground until she came up to some steps that sounded like they were made of wood. Carefully climbing the stairs and using the railing for a guide along with her cane, she came to the door and pushed it and it opened. "Hello?" she called out, slowly entering, gently tapping her cane to try and not trip over anything.

The door suddenly closed, and she jumped. "Who's there?" she asked, turning around slowly.

"Greetings."

Jessica jumped at the voice. "Um, hi?" she said, reaching out a hand to try and find the person who had spoken to her. She heard a chuckle and turned quickly, shivering a bit. "Where are you?" she asked.

Whampire stopped grinning and looked confused. He was standing right in front of the girl and she asked him that? "I'm right in front of you," he answered her. "Surely you can see that."

Jessica lowered her head. "I can't see," she said in a low voice.

"Why not?" Whampire asked as he came closer and gently tilted the girl's chin up, making her gasp and open her eyes and he saw that her irises were all cloudy and it hit him. "You're blind," he said, sympathy in his voice.

"Do you have claws?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes, but I won't hurt you."

Jessica felt whoever she was talking to pick her up and carry her somewhere. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just the living room," he said reassuringly.

She reached up one hand to gently touch his face, trying to 'see' him with her hands. He let her as he knew she was trying to picture him in her mind and she was being careful, especially when she felt his fangs and his mask. "Are you a vampire?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "You're close," he said gently. "I'm a Vladat, an alien vampire."

Shocksquatch came in at the moment. "Hey, what's going on, eh?" he asked and then noticed Jessica and wolf-whistled. "Who's the babe?"

Jessica reached out to find him and felt Whampire gently grab her arm. "She can't see you, Shocksquatch. You have to come closer to her so that she can see you with her hands," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked the gorilla like alien. But then he noticed her eyes. "Oh."

He moved closer and Jessica felt soft fur and a small electric charge. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm an alien that can wield electricity," Shocksquatch explained to help her out. "By the way, what's your name?"

She looked down. "Jessica," she said.

"A very pretty name," said the alien vampire. "I'm Whampire and he's Shocksquatch."

Jessica felt a huge hand pick her up and huge arms cradle her gently. "Hey, don't be afraid," he said gently. "I know you can't see us, but we won't hurt you."

"Guys? What's going on?"

Both aliens turned and Rachel looked at the girl in the gorilla-like alien's arms and her eyes widened. "It couldn't be," she said. "Little Jessi? Is that you, hon?"

Jessica looked in her direction, recognizing the nickname and only one person that called her that. "Rach?" she asked, reaching forward and feeling the older girl take her hand.

"Jessica, where have you been, honey?" Rachel asked, giving the girl a hug. "It's been years since I've heard from you."

Jessica looked down. "We moved away and then came back, but we've been here only a week now," she said. "And it hasn't been easy."

"The kids still tormenting you about your blindness?"

The younger girl nodded, her dark brown hair gently moving back and forth. Shocksquatch cleared his throat. "Well, you don't have to worry," he said gently. "No one here's going to say anything bad about you not being able to see."

"He's right," said Rachel. "The aliens here are good friends and they won't let anyone hurt you again."

Jessica cried a bit at their kindness and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As time went on, Jessica became friends with all the aliens who would go out of their way to help her and even saved her a few times from falling down the many stairs in the house.<p>

But the one she hung around the most was Shocksquatch. She began to have feelings for him and he made it no secret that he liked her.

One day, Rachel's uncle Charlie came over with a box in his hands and Rachel led him to Jessica, who was talking with Shocksquatch as she sat in his lap. "Jessica, my uncle Charlie's here and he has something for you," she said.

Charles approached the blind girl and gently touched her hand to let her know he was there. "Hello, Jessica," he said pleasantly.

She turned to him. "Your voice," she said. "I remember you, when Rachel and I were little."

"It's been a long time, little one," said Charles. "I have a device that will help you to see."

"Really?" the young girl's voice was filled with hope. For eighteen years she had been blind, but now a chance to see was like a dream come true.

"Yes, now hold still."

Jessica was nervous, but Shocksquatch rubbed her back to soothe her and soon the special devices were in place by Jessica's eyes and Charles put glasses on her face. "Alright," he said with a smile. "Open your eyes, little one."

Jessica opened her eyes and gasped, taking in the myriad of colors that now filled her vision. She could see. "I…I can see," she said, happiness in her voice as she suddenly hugged Charles, crying a little. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Charles chuckled and hugged the girl back. "You're welcome," he said.

For a few weeks, Jessica explored around, enjoying the fact that she could now see. She was now looking at some of the artwork when she bumped into Shocksquatch. "Oh, Shocksquatch!" she said happily and hugged him. When she had first seen him after getting her sight, she hadn't been scared because she knew he was different, but also very gentle. He now hugged her back.

"Hey, Jess," he said. "Uh, I was wondering if you…would answer a question for me."

Seeing his nervousness, she smiled. "What question is that?"

Shocksquatch took a deep breath as he kneeled in front of her, handing her a small box that he had been holding. She curiously opened it and found a beautiful diamond ring inside. She looked at him. "Jessica," he asked. "Will you please…marry me?"

She was stunned and then smiled. "Yes," she said, putting the ring on her finger and hugging him again. Letting out the breath he was holding, Shocksquatch gently kissed her and she kissed him back.

Rachel smiled as she leaned back against Rook, who had his arms wrapped around her. "Another happy couple," she said.

"Yes, just like us," said Rook, tilting Rachel's chin up and kissing her. She kissed him back as love continued to flow freely into the large Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Another couple to join the wedding! This one will be the hugest wedding ever, I think.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
